I wanna be with you!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Please read. very very touching hehe


I wanna be with you.   
by Serenity   
Click on the Music link! please.   
*But open with another windon*

  
  
  


Lily sat on a big, nice white chair. It had maroon designs on it that looked like little Gryffindor on it. She sat and watch James, Sirus, and Remus play exploding snaps. Staring up at them, she dreamed how much she has fallen in love with James. Lily looked down at her book that was setting in her lap. The book was called; _Famous Singers for the Muggle World. _ Lily was so into the book, she was reading about Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Lily out the book down and she walked out of the common room. James, Sirus and Remus she her leave, and they followed her. She walked down a hall way, looking at the pictures on the wall of the Hogwarts Headboy's. She stopped at James Picture. He was waving at her and smiling then, he let off a Exploding Snap, and his face went from clean to black. Lily laughed as he still waved at her. Then she heard [music][1] on in the Hall way. She put her hand up to the wall and walked on letting her hand drag. 

_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of_   
_Anything but you_   
_Thinking_ about James and his smile as he was playing*   
_ Your breath on my face your warm gentle kiss I taste_   
_*_When she remember James kissed her one time on Christmas Eve. Under Mesoltoe*   
_The truth, I taste the truth_   
_We know what I came here for_   
_*_The first time she meet James and her friends. James was underneath the seat looking for a beetle that Sirus let out. James came out from under neath the seat and smiled when her saw her. *   
_So I won't ask for more_

_I wanna be with you_   
_If only for a night_   
_To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight_   
*When Lily's parents died, and James was holding her in his arms. Telling her everything is going to be allright.*   
_I wanna be with you_   
_There's nothing more to say_   
_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_   
_*_Lily leaned back against the wall and slid down, her hair falling everywhere.*   
_I wanna be with you_   
James told Remus and Sirus to go back the Common. That he will take care of this. He walked up to Lily and was almost ready to touch her on her shoulders. * 

S_o I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine_   
_To hold forevermore_   
*Lily held her self in a hug*   
_And I'll savour each touch that I've wanted so much_   
* After lily have moved her hands, James put his two hands on her shoulder*   
_To feel before, to feel before_   
_*_ Lily turned around to see who it was. She stuttered, and stopped singing. James asked her to keep going.*   
_ Just to be like this_

_I wanna be with you_   
_If only for a night_   
_*_James looked down at her face, she looked up and stared into his emerald green eyes.*   
_To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight_   
*James moved Lily closer, and put his hands up to her face and kissed her.*   
_I wanna be with you_   
_There's nothing more to say_   
_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_   
_I wanna be with you_   
* Sirus and Remus started to sing .* 

_Oh, baby_   
_*_Lily started to sing again with James.*   
_ I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_Drives me crazy when I try to_   
_*_James*   
_So call my name and take my hand_   
_Can you make my wish, baby, your command?_   
_Yeah_

* Sirus and Remus started to sing .*   
_Shewants to be with you_   
_If only for a night_   
_To be the one who's in hisr arms to hold her tight_   
_He wants tobe with you_   
_There's nothing more to say_   
_There's nothing else youWant more than to feel this way_   
_We wanna be with you_

James and Lily went back into a trans. A kiss that would show up one day again, on their wedding day, and when Lily and James had their first baby. After they came back up for air. They started, a future that would last with them. Till death do them part.   
* Sirus and Remus are crying the backround.*   
"Man that was so beautiful."   
"I need a tissue! You got one?"   
*Siurs pulls one out of his shirt   
"Here man."   
"Thanks,*blows his noise.* Ewww where did you get this from?"   
*Sirus give Remus a evil grin   
"Under Sevrus's bed!"   
"Ahhhh. burn it, burn it. Wait a min I used it. Burn me, Burn me."   
"No, man. I am crying to hard."   
"Me to. That was such a good song."   
"I love you man."   
"I love you to."   
*They hugged and then quickly pulled away by the look on James and Lily's face.*   
"You guys are sick.!"   
"Yea, you didn't invite us."   
*James pulls Lily over and they all hug.*   
Disclaimer: these people are not mine.

   [1]: http://members.tripod.lycos.nl/DrGenius/Download_MIDI_s/mandy_moore_-_i_wanna_be_with_you.mid



End file.
